Lena De Spell
Lena De Spell is an evil shadow created by Magica De Spell who appears in DuckTales (2017), the reboot series, voiced by Kimiko Glenn. Lena is a new character, who is the "niece" of Magica De Spell. Relations Lena is inspired from Minima De Spell and Magica's Shadow. She is also known as Lena Le Strange, an alias she uses while getting to know Webby. She is not related to her evil "aunt", as shown in the episode "The Shadow War!" when it was revealed that Magica had created her as a shadow figure, but took on the form as a regular teenage girl with the original intention of manipulating Scrooge and his family. Personality Lena is a mischievous and villainous teen friend of Webby Vanderquack. She's claimed being one year older than Webby . She does not seem, to have a similar traits to her aunt because of her own mischievous nature in obtaining Scrooge's No #1 Dime mode. History The Beagle Birthday Breakout! After being left behind on the beach, Webby finds a series of fake messages in bottles and follows them to their creator, Lena. Lena invites Webby to a party held in the Duckburg Junkyard, not mentioning the party was a birthday celebration for notorious crime lord and Beagle family matriarch, Ma Beagle. Leading the various branches of the Beagle family tree on a chase through the city, Lena and Webby develop a good friendship and jokingly reference the highlights of their adventure, much to the confusion of others. However, at the end of the episode, Lena reveals her pendant and summons the shadowy spirit of her aunt Magica De Spell, informing her that her infiltration of Scrooge's inner circle was a success. Terror of the Terra-firmians! While heading home from the movies with the boys and Webby, they decide to explore an abandoned tunnel looking for mysterious beings called Terrs-firmians. Beakley finds them and scold Lena for being a bad influence on her granddaughter. After the tunnel begins to collapse from the creatures, Beakley lays unconscious and Magica tries to persuade her to leave her as she is in the way of their plans. Lena, using the amulet around her neck, levitates the train car off of Beakley and the two escape. As Magica questions why she did it, Beakley apologizes for misjudging her and is still welcome to spend time with Webby. After Beakley leaves, Lena explains that she has to "play the long game" to earn more trust. Jaw$! At a sleepover with Webby, she drop a cursed jewel in Scrooge's money bin in order to search for Scrooge's dime. During this time, Webby makes her and Lena friendship bracelets, on of which Webby gives to her. Lena and Magica constantly fight over Lena's growing attachment to Webby which is put to the test when the jewel, manifested into a shark, begins eating people too. Lena eventually uses magic in a positive way through her friendship with Webby and stops the shark. At her home, Magica reprimands her for ruining the plan and reminds her that she has to do what she say if she ever wants to be free from her. Lena sadly drops Webby's friendship bracelet in the water. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! After Scrooge locks his Number One Dime in his "other bin," Lena entices Webby to explore the other bin where they encounter a few rooms with deadly prisoners to deadly artifacts. While searching, she encounters an object that shows her worst nightmare; betraying and hurting Webby after completing Magica's plan. She argues once more with Magica over her and decides she's had enough. However, before she can tell Scrooge and Webby, Magica possesses her to keep her from revealing the truth. The Shadow War! At the beginning of the episode, Lena hears Launchpad talk to Scrooge over his gate intercom saying that the triplets and Webby had moved out. Magica, mad that she is unable to use Webby to her advantage, insults Scrooge to get into the house. After getting in, looks at what Scrooge has become with the pizza and soda cans strewn over the floor. Magica states, "It's a trick!" before continuing to make Scrooge poisoned tea to take the dime. After Scrooge spills his poisoned tea twice given to him by possessed Lena, Lena/Magica convinces him to start his days over without anything, including his #1 dime. After clearly showing suspicion, possessed Lena proceeds to attack Scrooge and wrestle the dime from him, releasing Magica De Spell. Magica traps the 2 of them in a cage and then listen to Lena say how she wants Scrooge's family. Magica, listening to the entire thing, proceeds to somehow destroy Lena into a shadow. By reading Lena's journal, Webby and the triplets discover that Lena was created from shadow by Magica following the sorceress' last battle with Scrooge atop Mount Vesuvius. Later they continue by showing more about Lena. Its said fifteen years ago Magica and Scrooge McDuck fought which ended in Scrooge sealing Magica away in his Number-One Dime. However, before Magica was sealed she gave her shadow corporeal form and transformed her staff into a necklace that would give the shadow magic. The shadow took the form of a young girl "Lena" and Magica would manifest in its own shadow to communicate with her and give Lena orders to enact her revenge. Although Lena referred to Magica as her aunt the two held no love for each other with Magica seeing her as a tool for revenge and Lena desiring freedom from her, which Magica promised to give in exchange for helping her steal Scrooges dime before the Lunar Eclipse that would grant her enough power to escape and have her revenge. During the final battle with Magica, Webby and Dewey are about to be destroyed when Webby's friendship bracelet given to Lena in "JAW$" glows with a blue light as a shield forms before Lena's spirit proceeds to attack Magica before appearing to be destroyed. Despite her sacrifice to stop Magica, it is implied that Lena-or some part of her-survived and has merged with Webby's shadow. Abilities Lena has a lot of abilities, with the amulet with her; without it she is unable to control some powerful abilities and possessions with the following: *'Telekinesis': Lena can able to lift heavy objects as seen in the episode, "Terror of the Tera-Firmians!" she uses it to lift the train and help Mrs. Beakley to get out of it. *'Talisman': The talisman is the only object that allows Lena to control some abilities. So she constantly needs to wear it in case emergencies and her evil aunt with her. Quotes "Maybe, I'm tired on following your orders." - Lena to Magica "It's not an adventure if you're invited." - Lena to Webby "Sure, blame the mysterious rebel, going by her own rules." - Lena to Ms Beakley The amulet thing is already in the bin, so I'll just hang out and wait here,right?. - Lena To Magica in "Jaw$!" Trivia *Lena is the latest of a number of niece characters created for Magica De Spell, her predecessors including Minima De Spell. *She was given the placeholder surname of "Le Strange" as a means of hiding the fact that she was related to Magica; the surname was used in the official summary for the DuckTales #8 comic. *Lena probably does not age as she has not changed anything since her creation 15 years ago until "The Shadow War!" as seen in a flashback. Appearances * The Beagle Birthday Breakout! * Terror of the Terra-firmians! * Jaw$! * The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * The Shadow War! References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Kids Category:2017 Characters Category:New Characters Category:Heroes Category:New Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Nieces Category:Servants